


Song For the Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Death Eaters, Hitmen, M/M, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh the things men did or felt they had to do! </p><p>- Erich Maria Remarque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song For the Dead

‘Regulus’, Barty asked weakly.

‘Yes?’

‘I feel like I’m about to run but I can’t’

Regulus almost had to cover his mouth for a shrieking cry was tearing up his throat.

In a continuation of a broken movement he hugged Barty and spoke the truth for the first time in what seemed like an eternity:

‘I’ll hold you down if I have to’.


End file.
